The Case Of The Code
by sherlock4who
Summary: Many people say Sherlock can not play the game love but thats going to change...can sherlock save john to tell him or will this be the end for john... will mycroft get his forever after... sorry if you can't read it as of my spell :) happy reading
1. Chapter 1 can you save me

**_The case of the code_**

John, Sherlock, Irene, Mycroft, DI lestrade (Gregory).

Everyone was sitting in the sitting room of the house of Mycroft. Sherlock was watching John, John was watching Irene and Irene was watching Mycroft looking scared, Mycroft was looking at the DI lestrade and DI lestrade was looking at Irene's phone one the table.

Irene's phone started to ring

Irene got up and started to talk on it and then when she was finish she put it down and started to speak

"Well as good as this has been I have work to do so I have got to go" said Irene she stared to get up to go but them John pick up the phone and looked at her as she was getting up again he put in a S.H.E.R and the phone unlocked and the information was there.

"Here Mycroft" said john

"Thank you john" said Mycroft

John got up and went to the door and stopped turn around and looks right at Irene.

"Never play the game that Sherlock is not good at you would been there for years I have been playing that game and look at me" said John and then he left

Irene smiled and spoke

"Sherlock you have no idea what game john is playing" said Irene

"No what is going, what game is John playing and what does he mean that I am not good at" said Sherlock

"Oh the great Sherlock Holmes that he is in a game I could see what game John is playing open your eyes Sherlock John Watson is in love with you he has not been going out with a girl from when you met it's like me playing the same game I am playing with Mycroft" said DI lestrade as he said that he slapped his hand on his mouth.

The DI lestrade got up and ran out the door.

Mycroft sit there shell shock

John was sitting in a pub when he saw DI lestrade walk in and sat down

"Greg" said John

"John I have made the biggest mistake of my life" said Greg

"What did you do I um told Sherlock that you're in love with him and that I have tried to play that game with Mycroft" said Greg

"It good that you have told mycro... YOU TOLD SHERLOCK IN WAS IN LOVE WITH HIM why you did that I can't look at you" said John he got up and walk out but then was drugged and put into a van as this went on Greg walk out and went to get his phone but then he was drugged and shoved into a van.

Sherlock's phone went off he got it out of his pocket and it read.

_Hope you love you pets x JM _

Mycroft, Greg and John have been kidnapped by Moriarty said Sherlock

What does he want now said Mycroft

Sherlock's phone went off again

_To burn the heart out of you x JM_

John's pov

I woke up tied to a table i looked around at saw Greg tied to a chair, I heard a voice.

"Moriarty" I said

"Johnny-boy good to know your awake, now we are going to have some fun now" said Moriarty

"One thing, I will be the one to get hurt hit and whatever but if you touch Greg or hurt him you will let him go" I said

"*nar* an to think I was going to have so much fun with the two of you but ok but he has to watch" said Moriarty

"Find, now are we a game or are we doing this for a video" I said

" I am starting to like you a bit , but it's both you see we are recording and then this is going to Sherlock and Mycroft and they have to find you and your buddy but Greg has to answer my questions and if he does not I will answer myself" said an existed Moriarty

"*uh* where am I" said a sleepily Greg

Moriarty smiled to the camera and said "now we are going to have some fun".

Sherlock and Mycroft were taking when the computer when off, Mycroft got up and Sherlock followed behind him Mycroft click the e-mail as he sat down.

A film started with john tied to a table and Greg tied to a chair Moriarty came on the screen

"Hi Sherly and Myc" he spoke

"Well don't we have a game today, you have 2 days to find you pets or I will burn the hearts out of their bodies. Well John and I had a lovely chat and I think you should hear what he" giggled Moriary.

John came on the screen taking to Moriary

"One thing, I will be the one to get hurt hit and whatever but if you touch Greg or hurt him you will let him go" said John

"*nar* an to think I was going to have so much fun with the two of you but ok but he has to watch" said Moriarty

"Find, now are we a game or are we doing this for a video" said John

" I am starting to like you a bit , but it's both you see we are recording and then this is going to Sherlock and Mycroft and they have to find you and your buddy but Greg has to answer my questions and if he does not I will answer myself" said an existed Moriarty

"*uh* where am I" said a sleepily Greg

Moriarty smiled to the camera and said "now we are going to have some fun".

The screen went black and a clock came up counting down 1 day and 23 hours and counting.

"Mycroft why is it always us" said Sherlock

"Sherlock it's because we have no idea what love is and what to do with it when we feel it" said Mycroft

"I don't know what it feels like" said Sherlock

"Did your heart hurt when you saw john tied to that table and you brain went fuzzy" said Mycroft

"Yes" said Sherlock

"You are in love with john and he is in love with you" said Mycroft

"BUT NOW HE IS TIED TO A TABLE BY MORIARY" shouted Sherlock

"Calm down Sherlock we will get them" said Mycroft


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(John pov)

God why in the world did have to love Sherlock and his stupid job I thought

"Greg are you alright" I said

"Yeah am find I'm not the one strapped to table" he said

"Well I would rather be on her then you" I said

The door went and Moriary step through the door holding a case he move to the table in the corner set the case down on the table and open it inside the case was a lot of knifes.

**(Greg's pov)**

"Now Greg left shoulder or right shoulder your pick" said a happy Moriarty

"I don't know the left" I said

"Ok Johnny boy you still got the war in ya as you got shot in that shoulder"

"What oh john I am so sorry" I said panicking

"It's all right Greg as long as you.." his calming words were cut off by his screaming

"So I have to get going soon and this is taking so long that I had to have some fun" said a griming Moriarty pick up another kife

"Now Greg the left arm or the right arm" he said

"I don't want to answer that" I said

"oh I didn't tell you the rules didn't I if you don't answer my question I will answer them for you. So john it's going to the right arm... and the left. Moriarty said with a smirk

"Hey that's not fair I didn't know the rules..."but as I said that the left side of my face started to hurt

**John's (pov)**

"Hey what did I say now let him go" I said

"Fine, Seb" said Moriarty then the door open and a well built man came into the room

"Take him to the van and drop him off somewhere" Moriarty said moodily as he put the knife in to John's arm and then to the other.

"Ok boss" said Seb getting hold of Gregory and pulling him thought the door


End file.
